1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a still video camera wherein a still picture image is converted into an electric signal and recorded into an electronic record medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A still video camera is already known wherein a still picture image is converted into an electric signal by means of a photoelectric transducer such as a CCD (charge coupled device) and recorded into a record medium such as a magnetic disk or an IC (integrated circuit) memory. A record medium of the type mentioned allows recording, reproduction and erasure of a picture image and can be used repeatedly.
Some of still video cameras of the type mentioned are constructed such that a picture image is recorded into a record medium such as, for example, an IC card which is removably loaded in position in the camera. Such record medium will be removed, after picture images are recorded into the same, from the camera and loaded into another reproducing apparatus such as, for example, a CRT (cathode ray tube) display apparatus or a printer to reproduce such recorded picture images.
Also a still video camera has been proposed which includes, in addition to a removable record medium such as an IC card, an internal memory so that picture images can be recorded even if a record medium such as an IC card is not loaded in the camera.
Since a record medium of a still video camera allows erasure of a picture image recorded therein as described above, editing processing wherein an unnecessary picture image is erased from the record medium while recorded picture images are reproduced can also be performed readily. However, the possibility is great that a picture image which should be maintained may be erased in error upon editing.
Further, with such a conventional still video camera as described above, in order to reproduce a picture image recorded in the internal memory, a body of the camera must necessarily be connected to a CRT display apparatus or a printer, which is operably inconvenient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a still video camera and a still video apparatus which eliminate possible erroneous erasure of a picture image to be maintained.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a still video camera and a still video apparatus wherein a picture image recorded in an internal memory can be reproduced readily.
In order to attain the objects, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a still video camera having functions of recording and erasing a picture image signal, which comprises image pickup means, recording means for recording a picture image signal obtained by the image pickup means into a predetermined portion of a record medium, manually operable means, protect signal recording means operable in response to an operation of the manually operable means for recording into the record medium a protect signal representative of inhibition of erasure of a picture image signal recorded at the predetermined portion of the record medium, and controlling means for inhibiting erasure of a picture image signal at a portion of the record medium corresponding to the thus recorded protect signal.
With the still video camera, when it is desired to maintain a picture image recorded in the record medium so that it may not be erased in error, the manually operable means will be manually operated. In response to such operation, a protect signal is recorded into the record medium corresponding to the picture image signal. Consequently, an attempt to erase such picture image signal from the record medium is ineffective due to inhibition of such erasure by the controlling means. Accordingly, the picture image signal will not be erased from the record medium in error.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a still video apparatus having functions of recording and erasing a picture image signal, which comprises recording means for recording a picture image signal into a predetermined portion of a record medium, protect signal recording means for recording into the record medium a protect signal representative of inhibition of erasure of a picture image signal recorded at the predetermined portion of the record medium, and controlling means for inhibiting erasure of a picture image signal at a portion of the record medium corresponding to the thus recorded protect signal.
With the still video apparatus, in case a picture image signal which is tried to be erased from a record medium has a protect signal recorded corresponding thereto in the record medium, the controlling means inhibits erasure of such picture image signal in accordance with the protect signal. Accordingly, the picture image signal will not be erased in error.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a still video camera having functions of recording and erasing a picture image signal, which comprises image pickup means, recording means for recording a picture image signal obtained by the image pickup means into a predetermined portion of a record medium, manually operable means, protect signal recording means operable in response to an operation of the manually operable means for recording into the record medium a protect signal representative of inhibition of erasure of a picture image signal recorded at the predetermined portion of the record medium, means for instructing erasure of a picture image, means for reproducing a picture image, and controlling means for inhibiting reproduction of a picture image signal at a portion of the record medium corresponding to the protect signal recorded in the record medium in a condition wherein erasure of a picture image is instructed.
With the still video camera, when it is desired to maintain a picture image recorded in the record medium so that it may not be erased in error, the manually operable means will be manually operated. In response to such operation, a protect signal is recorded into the record medium corresponding to the picture image signal. Consequently, even if it is instructed to erase a picture image signal from the record medium, if the picture image signal has a protect signal recorded corresponding thereto in the record medium, the controlling means inhibits reproduction of the picture image signal in accordance with the protect signal. Accordingly, such picture image signal will not be erased in error.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a still video apparatus having functions of recording and erasing a picture image signal, which comprises recording means for recording a picture image signal into a predetermined portion of a record medium, protect signal recording means for recording into the record medium a protect signal representative of inhibition of erasure of a picture image signal recorded at the predetermined portion of the record medium, means for instructing erasure of a picture image, means for reproducing a picture image, and controlling means for inhibiting reproduction of a picture image signal at a portion of the record medium corresponding to the protect signal recorded in the record medium in a condition wherein erasure of a picture image is instructed.
With the still video apparatus, even if it is instructed to erase a picture image signal from the record medium, if the picture image signal has a protect signal recorded corresponding thereto in the record medium, the controlling means inhibits reproduction of the picture image signal in accordance with the protect signal. Accordingly, such picture image signal will not be erased in error.
According to a yet further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a still video camera having a function of recording a picture image signal, which comprises image pickup means, a first record medium built in the camera, recording means for recording a picture image signal obtained by the image pickup means into a predetermined portion of the first record medium, manually operable means, protect signal recording means operable in response to an operation of the manually operable means for recording into the first record medium a protect signal representative of inhibition of erasure of a picture image signal recorded at the predetermined portion of the first record medium, a loading section for removably loading a second record medium into the camera, detecting means for detecting loading of a second record medium into the camera, and transfer controlling means for transferring, when it is detected that a second record medium is loaded in the camera, from the first record medium to the second record medium a picture image signal at a portion of the first record medium corresponding to a protect signal recorded in the first record medium.
With the still video camera, when it is desired to maintain a picture image recorded in the first record medium so that it may not be erased in error, the manually operable means will be manually operated. In response to such operation, a protect signal is recorded into the first record medium corresponding to the picture image signal. Then, when a second record medium is recorded in position into the still video camera, a picture image signal at a portion of the first record medium corresponding to a protect signal recorded in the first record medium is transferred from the first record medium to the second record medium. Accordingly, a picture image signal recorded in the first record medium which is a built-in record medium of the still video camera can be reproduced readily making use of the second record medium.
A yet further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a still video apparatus having a function of recording a picture image signal, which comprises a first record medium, recording means for recording a picture image signal into a predetermined portion of the first record medium, protect signal recording means for recording into the first record medium a protect signal representative of inhibition of erasure of a picture image signal recorded at the predetermined portion of the first record medium, a loading section for removably loading a second record medium into the apparatus, detecting means for detecting loading of a second record medium into the apparatus, and transfer controlling means for transferring, when it is detected that a second record medium is loaded in the apparatus, from the first record medium to the second record medium a picture image signal at a portion of the first record medium corresponding to a protect signal recorded in the first record medium.
With the still video apparatus, when it is desired to maintain a picture image signal recorded in the first record medium so that it may not be erased in error, a protect signal is recorded into the first record medium corresponding to the picture image signal by the protect signal recording means. Then, when a second record medium is recorded in position into the still video apparatus, a picture image signal at a portion of the first record medium corresponding to a protect signal recorded in the first record medium is transferred from the first record medium to the second record medium. Accordingly, a picture image signal recorded in the first record medium which is a built-in record medium of the still video apparatus can be reproduced readily making use of the second record medium.
A yet further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a still video camera having a function of recording a picture image signal, which comprises image pickup means, a first record medium, recording means for recording a picture image signal obtained by the image pickup means into a predetermined portion of the record medium, a loading section for removably loading a second record medium into the camera, detecting means for detecting loading of a record medium into the camera and transfer controlling means for transferring, when it is detected that a second record medium is loaded in the camera, a picture image signal recorded in the first record medium to the second record medium.
With the still video camera, when a second record medium is recorded in position into the still video camera, it is detected by the detecting means, and in response to such detection, a picture image signal recorded in the first record medium is transferred to the second record medium. Accordingly, a picture image signal recorded in the first record medium which is a built-in record medium of the still video camera can be reproduced readily making use of the second record medium.
According to a yet further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a still video apparatus having a function of recording a picture image signal, which comprises a first record medium, recording means for recording a picture image signal into a predetermined portion of the first record medium, a loading section for removably loading a second record medium into the apparatus, detecting means for detecting loading of a record medium into the apparatus, and transfer controlling means for transferring, when it is detected that a second record medium is loaded in the apparatus, a picture image signal recorded in the first record medium to the second record medium.
With the still video apparatus, when a second record medium is recorded in position into the still video apparatus, it is detected by the detecting means, and in response to such detection, a picture image signal recorded in the first record medium is transferred to the second record medium. Accordingly, a picture image signal recorded in the first record medium which is a built-in record medium of the still video apparatus can be reproduced readily making use of the second record medium.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts or elements are denoted by like reference characters.